Crazy for you
by Ricki95
Summary: WWE superstar Dean ambrose and WWE announcer Renee young thought their relationship was crazy before... If they only knew.. Join the two while trying to maintain a relationship with a crazy schedule and main events and a baby?
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Renee I'm an announcer for wwe I'm 30 and I'm Canadian I'm blonde I stand a whole 5 foot 3 inches and weigh in at 119 ilbs.. Okay.. Okay.. so I'm tiny it's whatever.. I'm currently in a relationship with Jonathan "Jon" Good.. Better known as dean Ambrose...he's a superstar here in the wwe.. The lunatic fringe is what they call him.. He's 29.. We've been together for about 7 months... Oh yeah and one more important little piece of information… I'm pregnant.. 11 weeks and 2 days to be specific.. We haven't told anybody outside of wwe yet.. Welcome to our crazy lives of Travel, Media, Fans, Gyms and trying to maintain a relationship.. if you think it's crazy now just wait it's about to get even crazier…..

I sat in the locker room waiting for Jon after the show it was a bad night and I was just ready to be on the bus and be alone. Jon walked in and looked at me  
"Hey.." He said Kissing me  
"Hi" I said quietly  
"You ok?" He asked  
"Yeah..." I said hesitant  
"Bull.. I know you.. What's wrong?"  
"Are you just with me because of the baby?" I asked I knew I'd caught him off guard  
"Of course not.. I love you with all my heart... You're my number one priority"  
"But I'm just a girlfriend"  
"Where the hell is this coming from?"  
"Michelle was talking about how girlfriends really don't get accepted around here because they're just that they're girlfriends they can be replaced at anytime and she said the only reason you're sticking with me is because I'm pregnant and it would look bad on your reputation if you left your pregnant girlfriend" I explained  
"Ok.. First of all stop listening to Michelle.. She's insane... And secondly I love you.. I love you I love you I love you.. Plain as that.. Baby or not I'd still be here.. You are mine and nobody will take you away from me"  
"So you're not gonna get rid of me?" I asked and he laughed  
"Baby come here.." He said pulling me off the couch I looked at him "I'm not leaving you.. You have my kid in there.." He said pointing to my slight bump "I leave you means I leave him.. That's not happening" he said I laughed  
"I'm sorry I know my hormones have been insane lately and that leads to a lot of insecure moments.." I said he just hugged me  
"It's part of it.." He said "now let's go.." He said

As we laid in the bed on the back of the bus that night we were almost asleep  
"You said him.." I said quietly  
"What?" Jon asked  
"You called the baby him again" I said and he smiled  
"Yeah.. I guess I did.. I guess that's what I'm hoping for"  
"What if we have a girl?" I asked  
"I'll be equally as excited and happy for either but I've always seen myself having my boy first then my little girl but if it switches order that's fine with me as long as he or she is healthy and happy and knows that he or she is loved more than anything in the world" that made me tear up

 _ *** Okay.. that was the first chapter/ introduction.. Please remember this is a fanfiction key word fiction so it's not real and this is a story I began writing like a year ago for my own personal enjoyment and I decided to post it finally.. Let me know what you think! 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

3 weeks later.. 14 weeks.. I was backstage doing a segment and Jon was in the ring cutting a promo he was on his way back when a legit fight broke out to quick for me to move before I got plowed over and hit the ground hard as I laid there I was in shock and scared to move Jon ran over to me as fast as he could  
"Are you ok?" He asked helping me stand up I shook my head and felt a pain in my stomach  
"Ow.." I said Jon put his hand on my bump that had grown a lot in the last two weeks his eyes went wide and his face drained of color  
"Oh god.." He said "come on.. We gotta get you to the hospital.." He said helping me to the car I was terrified at this point  
"My baby.. Jon I can't lose my baby.." I cried  
"You're not gonna lose him! He's gonna be fine!" He said

I was taken back immediately Jon had to wait in the waiting area I was back there almost two hours before walking out he looked exhausted I walked up to him  
"What happened? Are you ok? Is he ok?" He asked panicking I grabbed his hands  
"They did blood tests and a sonogram.. I'm fine.. And She is perfectly healthy she just didn't like the sudden jolt" I explained his eyes widened  
"She?" He asked I nodded my head  
"She.. Little girl..." I said  
"This..this is our little girl?" He asked placing his hand on my bump  
"Yep.. This is our little girl.. She's strong that's for sure.." I said  
"Oh my god.. I'm gonna have a daughter.." He said  
"Yeah.. You are.." I said

Once we got back on our bus that night I wasn't allowed to lift a finger.. Jon forbid me from doing anything besides resting and laying around. We were laying in bed when he put his hand on my bump He smiled  
"What?" I asked  
"Just thinking..." He said  
"About?" I Asked  
"My little girl.."  
"You're already wrapped around her finger.. It's adorable" I said  
"Just think about it.. We made love literally.. She is a creation of our love we made this little person that is inside of you.. She's actually inside you.. Right under my hand.. She's so perfect in there.."  
"oh my god is Jon good getting emotional?" I laughed  
"Shut up.." He said to me I kissed him and got on top of him  
"Babe..." He said "I don't want to hurt her"  
"You won't hurt her trust me.." I said

 _ **** what did you think? let me know! 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks have passed and my bump is actually starting to show and I want to show it off so I started wearing tighter clothes and I loved it.. Jon loved it too he loved touching it which was adorable to me..

I was currently backstage getting ready to film a segment when I felt something I put my hand on my stomach and waited and about a minute later I felt it again  
"Oh my god..." I said to myself  
"What?" Jon asked walking up behind me  
"I...I think she's kicking.." I said and he smiled "this feels so weird.." I said admiring her movements he smiled at me I kissed him "love you" I said  
"I love you" he said

It's been three weeks.. I'm 18 weeks along Jon has been really busy these past few weeks.. We were home for the first time in a while. I was making dinner and Jon was upstairs in the nursery painting I walked up there and saw him dancing around the room to the radio he had pink paint all over him I laughed and he turned around  
"How long have you been standing there?" He asked I just smiled  
"Long enough..." I said  
"What do you think?" He asked  
"It's nice.. It would be better if the paint was on the walls instead of you.." I said  
"Hey! I'm getting there.. It's not my strong point" he said I laughed  
"Ok.. Well.. Let's take a break.. Dinner is ready.. And this little girl says she's hungry.." I said patting my stomach he put the paint brush down and put his hand on my stomach she kicked almost immediately  
"Oh my god..." He said this was the first time he was feeling her  
"Yeah... I've been feeling her from the outside for about a week now" I said  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked  
"You've been really busy" I said  
"I don't care... This is amazing.." He said

We ate dinner and we were laying on the couch something we don't get to do often the baby was none stop kicking and moving  
"She's showing off for you now.." I said and he smiled  
"She's strong.." He said  
"Yeah.. She's only gonna get stronger" I said and smiled  
"I'm sorry.." He said looking up at me  
"Why?" I asked confused  
"I'm missing important stuff I should be here for.." He said  
"You are here for the important stuff"  
"You had to wait a week to tell me you could feel her from the outside.. I should have been there the first time you felt her.. I should have been there when you took the pregnancy test"  
"Hey.. You have to work.. You're just now taking off you need to pay attention to your job its fine"  
"It's not fine.. I'm doing the exact same thing my parents did to me.. I'm ignoring my child and my wife"  
"No you're not! I don't want you to ever compare yourself to your parents again! You are nothing like them and you're going to be the best husband and father in the world"  
"Marry me.." He said I smiled  
"No.." I said  
"What? Why?" He asked  
"I want a real proposal"  
"I'm not good with speeches"  
"Just speak from your heart.. I'm sure you can come up with something" I said and kissed him

 _ **** I wonder what jon's gonna come up with.. plus how cute was that moment? pretty adorable if you ask me.. let me know what you think! 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later I'm 20 weeks and we had a doctors appointment today which is exciting but nerve racking as well.. I know everything is ok but I just hope everything is developing like it should. Jon went with me of course and we had a dinner date later on tonight

Our date was nearly over when we went to the beach we were enjoying the water.. The silence.. Nobody else was here.. I loved it.. Jon got in front of me  
"Ok.." He said  
"What are you doing?" I asked he played with my hand  
"I love you... I never thought I would ever be as happy as I am.. I never thought I would be a father.. I never thought it was possible to love someone this much but you gave me all of those things. We've been through a lot.. But our journey is just beginning.. I can't wait until our little girl is here.."  
"Jon..." I whispered  
"I guess what I'm getting at is this.." He got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box opening it "I loved you when we started dating I love you now and I'll love you forever.. Renee... Will you marry me?" He asked I broke down at that point  
"Yes.. Yes of course!" I said and he picked me up kissing me he placed the gorgeous ring on my finger  
"How was that for a proposal?" He asked I laughed  
"Amazing.. It was perfect" I said and kissed him again I felt kicking in my stomach "oh..." I said placing my hand on it I put jon's hand under mine "I think she's excited" I said he smiled  
"Well mommy is happy and excited so she has to be" he said

The following Thursday we had our anatomy scan. We would see our baby and look at every part of her to make sure she was okay. As I laid on the table Jon was holding my hand. He knew I was nervous and continued to tell me everything would be fine. The nurse came in and greeted us  
"I see mommy has something new to carry around.." She said referring to my ring I smiled  
"Yeah... It's been an eventful week.." I said she smiled  
"Alright... You ready?" She asked I squeezed Jon's hand and shook my head we looked at the screen and saw her.. She looked perfect.. I smiled at Jon  
"Everything..." The nurse started before becoming silent She kept looking at the same spot.. I started to get worried  
"What's wrong?" I asked her  
"I'm not qualified to read the results of the scan. Only your doctor can do that and I'm sure he will go over it all" she said  
"Something's obviously wrong. You would say everything was fine if it was fine but you didn't say that so something has to be wrong.." I said panicking  
"I really can't say anything" she said  
"Then go get my doctor..." I snapped

 _ **** What's wrong? Is the baby okay? What did you think of the proposal? Let me know! 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**WARNING!: This chapter is going to have some sensitive subjects for some people so be warned..**_

As I laid their a million things ran through my head my doctor came in and started looking at things  
"You can see here.." He said pointing at the screen "The baby is measuring at 19 weeks 4 days. You are 20 weeks 2 days today.. normally we wouldn't be concerned with her being behind however her heart appears to not be beating. The only way to confirm it is to try and find her heartbeat which is what we are going to do now with the ultrasound first and then we will check with the doppler" he explained I started to cry Jon held me  
"You have to find it!" I said he started trying and the room was so silent you could hear a pen drop.. nothing.. they searched for at least 10 minutes and nothing.. they couldn't find it  
"Did this have to do with the fall I took a few weeks ago?" I asked Jon had forgotten about that  
"No.. Sometimes these things just happen" he said  
"What now?" I asked wiping the tears off my cheek  
"Unfortunately since you were so far along We will have to induce you on Monday and you will deliver naturally and then we will do whatever you wish with her.." He explained and I cried harder  
"Can I hold her?" I asked  
"absolutely.. You can hold her as long as you want.." he said

The drive home was silent, the rest of the day was silent, Jon went downstairs to the basement to workout.. He hasn't said anything to me since the appointment.. I was in the kitchen when I heard a large crash downstairs i walked down the stairs slowly to see what was going on.. I wasn't prepared for what I saw.. the mirror on the wall was shattered, their was equipment everywhere.. His hand was bleeding.. I walked down and stood their without saying anything he turned around and looked at me  
"I'm sorry.." I said  
"What are you talking about?" he asked  
"It's my fault.." I said breaking down he grabbed me pulling me into his chest "It's all my fault.."  
"No it's not! It's not your fault.. These things happen.."  
"I don't want to do this.." I said  
"I know.. I know.. I don't want you to have to go through this but we have to.."

 _ **** I feel so bad for them.. it sucks... once again this is fiction. NOT REAL just stressing that.. let me know what you think**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**There's going to be a time jump in this chapter.. Well actually two just keep reading.. You never know what might happen...**_

That Monday was one of the worst days of our lives. I don't know how I got through it. After I got released from the hospital we tried to get back to normal somewhat. Jon went back on the road two weeks later and I joined him a month later. I decided I wasn't going to torture myself by sitting in the house I was going to try and get back to normal..

6 Months Later…

I was sitting in catering with Brie who had just given birth to her and Bryan's first child, A baby girl who was only 2 weeks old.. I was holding her when Jon came up behind me  
"Hi beautiful" he said kissing my head before sitting down He watched me closely as I held the fragile little newborn  
"Isn't she cute?" I asked him  
"yeah..She's very cute" He said I could see the look in his eyes, I passed the baby back to Brie

We were on the bus that night..

"I saw that look on your face.." I said to Jon while he was at the fridge  
"What are you talking about?" he asked me getting water from the fridge I stood up  
"I saw the look in your eyes when I was holding the baby today… It was sadness"  
"You were sad too! I saw how you watched Brie take care of her and I know for a fact that you wished it was you" He said  
"Yes I do.. I wish I had my baby! Not a day goes by that I don't want her back! But guess what? She's not coming back! We have to accept that and carry on with our lives and try to be happy again!" I said with tears coming down my face  
"How can you be happy? Our daughter is dead! She's gone!" He yelled  
"We are going to be okay! We are going to have a baby! I don't care what we have to go through! We are gonna do this!" I said grabbing his hands and wiping the tears off his cheeks. I was having a hard time with this yes but it seems likes Jon is handling it way worse than I was

With that we started trying. It's crazy how difficult it was. I don't understand how I can unexpectedly get pregnant and then when we try to get pregnant we don't get anywhere..

6 Weeks Later:

"What about adoption?" I asked while we were laying in bed Jon looked at me  
"I love you so much.. That's an amazing thing and I would adopt a baby with you in a second but we're getting married in three days.. We need to focus on that for now.." He said I guess he was right we need to focus on our wedding and a baby will come when the time is right.. I just hope it's soon..

 _ **Wedding Chapter coming next.. Are you ready? What did you think of this chapter? Let me know!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Three days later.. Our wedding day.. I woke up feeling like I could puke at any second but thought it was just the stress and nerves getting to me.. Boy was I wrong.. They made me go to the doctor.. I'm 11 weeks pregnant.. Yes Jon and I just started actually trying 6 weeks ago but come on.. we've had sex on numerous occasions before that.. I just don't know how the pregnancy tests I've taken haven't shown it yet.. It would have been lovely to know so I could take better care of myself from the start but the doctor calmed my fears when he said everything looked perfect.. Jon still has no idea.. It was time for the ceremony and we wrote our own vows..  
"If you would have told me five years ago that I would be standing here today getting married to the love of my life and I would be at the top of my career in the wwe I would look at you and say you're crazy... There's no way in the world anybody in this crazy world would love me enough to marry me... I'm glad I was wrong.. In being wrong I met not only the love of my life but my support system, my rock, my number one fan.. My best friend.. I can't wait to see what journey life takes us on.. I'm ready for a long ride with you by my side" Jon said I wiped the tears from my eyes it was my turn  
"Two years ago my life changed forever.. I hadn't yet spoken to you but we had made the eye contact and I knew we had a connection I just didn't know how strong that connection would grow to be. I'm truly thankful to the wwe because of they wouldn't have taken a chance on me I wouldn't have met my best friend and the best man anybody could ever ask for.. We have a lot of key dates in our relationship June 12th.. The day we started dating.. January 19th the day I found out I was pregnant.. June 26th... The day our daughter was born and taken from us... January 23rd... Our wedding day... And July 10th..." Jon looked at me strange at the last date "that last date hasn't came yet.. And that last date is going to be one of the best days of our lives... July 10th... The day we become parents... I'm 11 weeks pregnant.." I said all of our guests smiled and clapped knowing what we have been through Jon looked like he was about to cry he placed his hands on my waist  
"Hurry up.. Hurry up..." He told our officiator  
"I now pronounce you man and wife... Jon you may kiss your bride.." He said everybody applauded and as I cried he pulled me close and kissed me, it was the best kiss we've ever shared

We had our reception and then we went to the hotel Jon carried me in through the door We got changed so we were comfortable I was standing at the mirror taking my hair down Jon came in placing his hands on my stomach from behind I smiled  
"How's that baby doing in there?" He asked  
"It's good..." I laughed he kissed me and we fell on the bed we began to make love slowly it was amazing

We ended up going to Hawaii for two weeks and we got back last week. I'm 15 weeks along now and we're back on the road and things couldn't be better  
"Aw look you can see it.." Brie said referring to my bump I smiled and pulled my shirt tighter  
"Oh my god! baby!" Rosa said before I knew it all the girls were touching my belly I saw Jon walk up I smiled and kissed him  
"Okay everybody... Stop touching the teeny tiny.." He said placing his hand over my bump I was still small enough his hand could cover the whole thing he was very protective  
"How long until you find out what it is?" Nikki asked  
"3 weeks.." I said  
"I think it's a girl.." Nikki said  
"I say girl.." Rosa said  
"Boy.." Nattie said  
"Yeah I say boy too.." Alicia said  
"It's a girl.." Brie said "what do you two think?"  
"I honestly don't have any intuition or anything.." I said  
"Jon?" Brie asked him  
"I say it's a girl..." He said everybody awed it was very rare for Jon to show his emotions to the other people but when he does it's amazing

 _ **** :) ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later

I'm 17 weeks and 4 days. We find out what we're having in three days .. I don't care either way as long as it's healthy and everything looks good

"What if it has three arms?" I asked late one night laying in bed  
"It won't have three arms.." Jon said sleepily  
"What if it's missing a foot?" I asked  
"Stop reading stuff on the Internet.. It's not gonna be a mutant, it's not gonna have extra or less limbs.. It's not gonna do any of that"  
"I can tell you what it is doing though.. It thinks my bladder is a comfortable bed.." I said getting up to pee for the sixth time tonight  
"Now now don't blame the teeny tiny you were the one that drank five glasses of lemonade tonight"  
"It was thirsty.." I said climbing back into bed  
"Uh huh.." He bent down to my stomach "mommy's blaming you already but daddy knows the truth..I got your back munchkin.." He said I laughed

It was time! I was laying on the exam table ready to find out what we're having

"Ok you ready?" The nurse asked  
"Ready.." I said grabbing jon's hand as they started the scan they waited until the last part because it was cooperating but finally it showed its business  
"You're gonna have your hands full dad... If she looks anything like mommy you're in trouble..." The nurse said I started to cry and Jon kissed me  
"It's a girl!" I said to him he smiled  
"Wow..." He said I wiped a tear from his cheek

After our scan we went home I was sitting on the couch Jon came in and sat behind me I leaned into his chest and he put his arms around my waist so his hands were on my stomach we were watching tv and it was peaceful  
"She's moving..." I said looking up at him he smiled  
"That's good.. Really good.." He said  
"We're almost half way there!" I said

We watched a movie and I guess I fell asleep because when I woke up I was in our bed I rolled over to see Jon sleeping I snuggled up close to him and he held me closer my bump was touching his abs and she was moving because I was still I could feel it but I didn't think Jon could yet he's so happy and excited that everything is finally coming together

 ** _aww.. Cute chapter! Let me know what you think!_**


	9. Chapter 9

We were back on the road the next week.. I'm 20 weeks along now.. My bump is becoming more noticeable..  
We told everybody our news and they were all excited.. Jon had a match tonight it was a ladder match which I hated because it's so dangerous but it's part of the job... I sat there and every hard hit or fall my heart felt like it literally stopped..  
"I hate these matches.." I said to Brie as we watched from catering  
"It's your baby daddy.. You're supposed to hate when he gets hurt" She said  
"My husband is tough but I've got to talk to him about these crazy matches.." I said I was determined

After jon's match we got on the bus he was sitting on the couch I stood in the kitchen with my hands on my hips he looked at me  
"Uh oh..." He said eyeing me carefully  
"Are you aware I'm growing your daughter inside me?" I asked him he stood up  
"Yes.. I know that.. What's wrong?" He asked  
"You've got to stop the crazy matches.." I said sternly  
"There's nothing I can do about the type of match I'm in.. I don't have a say in that you know that!" He said  
"Talk to hunter.. Talk to Stephanie.. Talk to Vince.. Hell I don't care who you talk to but I'm going to be giving birth in 5 months and I'd actually like my husband to be present for that.." I said  
"I'm fine!" He said  
"No! You're not you've been beat up and hurt everyday this past week! You barely sleep because you can't because you're in pain! You can't keep taking the impact! You're a father! She comes first,second, and last and you need to be around for her which won't happen if you keep getting so beat up!" I yelled  
"I am fine! I'm used to this life! I'll be around! You've got to trust me when I say that I'm not going anywhere I'm going to be the best father I can be!" He said sternly I felt a pain in my stomach I doubled over  
"Ow..." I said Jon put his hand over mine and led me to the couch  
"What? What is it?" He asked panicking  
"Momma got too worked up and she doesn't like it..." I said breathing through the cramping and hard kicking "ow.. Stop moving..." I said to her I could see jon wanted to help but there was nothing he could really do  
"What can I do?" He asked  
"Get her to calm down.. Talk to her.. Something.." I said  
"Hey.. Baby girl.. Relax in there.. Your mom's in a lot of pain out here.. Stop moving for a second.." She started to calm down slowly the pain eventually stopped  
"Are you sure you don't want to go get checked?" He asked  
"I'm fine.. She's fine.. We're both fine.." I said

A week later I was home and Jon was on the road. He gets home tonight.. I was working on putting the clothes away when I heard the door downstairs  
"Where are my girls?" I heard Jon yell  
"Upstairs!" I said back and continued folding clothes when he walked in  
"Wow... It looks like her closet threw up..." He said looking at the clothes scattered everywhere  
"It's organized chaos..." I said and he laughed I got up and kissed him he grabbed a little newborn onesie that was pink and said "daddy's princess" and looked at it he smiled  
"Daddy's princess..." He said leaning down to my stomach and kissing it he came back up to me "and daddy's queen..." He said kissing me I felt kicking and pulled away smiling  
"What?" Jon asked looking at me I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach  
"I can feel her on the outside.." I said we waited and waited and nothing  
"Well..." He said  
"I'm sorry... I guess she's asleep.." I said..

We were laying in bed that night. It was nice to be home and not have to do anything for the next two days  
"Tomorrow.. Do you think we can go pick out colors for the nursery?" I asked Jon  
"Sure.. If that's what you want to do"

We were back on the road and I had just finished my segment and went back to the locker room  
"Hi beautiful.. How did it go?" Jon asked.  
"Oh it went great.. Except for the fact that Your child thinks my bladder is a fun place to kick.." I said  
"Maybe it is.. You're so tiny she doesn't have much room anyway.."


	10. Chapter 10

It had been 12 hours since Jon last spoke with Renee since both had other engagements to handle they decided to separate and meet up at the venue.. Jon arrived first after looking and searching for thirty minutes he still couldn't find his wife he began calling her cell phone which went straight to voicemail every time they've never went this long without any type of contact so Jon began to worry.. He went straight to Vince's office and told his boss what was going on.. It didn't take long before police were at the venue Jon was sitting in the corner while his best friend Roman was trying to console a frantic Jon..  
"Would anyone want to harm your wife ?" An officer asked  
"No.. No.. Everybody loved her.. I don't know who would want to hurt her.. Look we've got to find her she's pregnant.. She's got to be safe.. We need to find her!" He yelled  
"We will find her!" The officer said

More time passed.. And more hours with no word.. It wasn't until the following morning an officer called Jon telling him to come to a local warehouse where they'd found the man responsible.. it was an apparent obsessed fan that had been obsessed with Renee for a very long time.. When Jon saw the man he lunged.. He wanted nothing more than to kill the man..  
"Where is she?" Jon yelled the man just smiled a sick smile as he was shoved in the cop car "where is she?" Jon asked the officer  
"We are still searching.." He said before his radio went off  
"We found her.." The other officer said and Jon took off running

Renee pov

I was untied and the tape was taken off my mouth the nightmare was over I was in pain and crying I saw Jon run in the room he grabbed me pulling me into his chest I cried harder  
"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?" He asked  
"He had me tied in the corner by my hands and he hit me and kicked me.. He tried to have sex with me.. I'm in so much pain.." I said as they led me to an ambulance we were on our way to the hospital  
"She hasn't moved in over 24 hours.. She hasn't kicked..." I said crying I saw tears start to form in his eyes he put his hand on my stomach "ow.." I said and started to cry  
"Sorry.." He said and started to pull his hand away i placed mine over his to keep it there  
"No.. It's good.. She's kicking.. She's responding to your voice.." I said  
"She needed to know her daddy was there before she started kicking again.." The nurse said

I was examined and other than cuts and bruises and a broken rib I was fine and baby girl was fine.. Her heartbeat and growth were fantastic..

We went back to the hotel and I sat on the bed Jon was in the shower I got up and went in the shower with him I kissed his back and he turned to face me  
"Your hurt.. We don't need to start this right now.." He said I smiled and grabbed him he hissed throwing his head back  
"Who said anything about me getting the pleasure.. It won't hurt me to do something for you.." I said and he kissed me and picked me up pushing me against the wall the water was hitting his back as we never broke the kiss he started down my neck i put my head back "I love you.." he said muffled in my neck "so much.. i thought i lost you both.." he said i lifted his head up and saw tears in his eyes  
"hey…i'm here.." i put his hand on my stomach "She's here.. we're both fine.."  
"I could have lost you.." he said  
"but you didn't" I said  
"the amount of fear and panic i can't describe it.. I wanted to kill that guy" he said and i knew we weren't going anywhere so i pulled away and led him to the bed

I was asleep when i felt a jolt next to me i sat up to see jon breathing heavily  
"hey hey.." i said and he looked at me and kissed me  
"i need you.." he said and i kissed him back  
"ok.."

 _ **OMG... Crazy obsessed fans.. that's scary.. and that was close.. I'm glad she's okay though! Let me know what did you think?**_


	11. Chapter 11

The following week Jon got a call from his parents that he hasn't talked to in probably five years.. They wanted to meet up and talk he reluctantly agreed to it so I came with just to keep peace I guess even though I couldn't really do anything if anything broke out obviously and I was under strict orders to avoid stress

The drive to his parents house was pretty quiet I knew he was on edge.. He put the truck in park outside of the house I looked down and messed with my shirt  
"How is my baby girl today?" He asked me putting his hand protectively over my stomach I put my hand over his  
"She's very active today.. I think she can tell the energy I'm putting off so she's kicking a lot.." I said  
"I don't want you getting worked up or stressed in the slightest in there.. If you start to feel anything just walk out and I'll come with you.." He said

We got in the house and were sitting on the couch things were going ok until they weren't there was arguing and yelling and just too much for me to handle at that point I felt a pain and walked out of the house I got in the truck.. Jon came out opening the door  
"I knew we shouldn't have come.. I knew it would be too much for you to handle.." He said panicking a little  
"Shh.. Hey.. I'm ok.. It's ok.. She just stretched and got in my ribs and I had to get up and walk to get her out of my ribs.." I said  
"So she's okay?" He asked  
"Yes! She's fine.. You should go back in.." I said and he shook his head  
"No.. I'm never seeing them again.. Not happening I'm not dealing with it anymore I'm done.."

We drove back to the house in silence.. It was not gonna be fun trying to talk to him about this I knew better than to ask so I would just let him come to me when he was ready which knowing Jon would be awhile

I was upstairs in the nursery and Jon was in the basement working out.. I was going through clothes and organizing them into bins when he came in  
"Hey.." I said and he sat down next to me  
"Need help?" He asked  
"Sure.. Start separating these.." I said handing him a pile of clothes  
"Don't you think she's got enough clothes?" He asked  
"No way.. She still needs more.." I said and he laughed rolling his eyes he was quiet  
"So are you gonna tell me what happened?" I asked and he looked at the crib  
"You're 23 weeks pregnant.. The doctor said You don't need to be stressed out.." He said  
"Well it's stressing me out to see you stressed out" I said  
"I'm gonna be a horrible father" he said and it took me back  
"What are you talking about?" I asked and he stood up walking to the glider and sitting in it  
"He said I'm gonna be horrible and I'm gonna screw her up because I don't know the first thing about kids or how to be a father.." He said  
"Ok.. First of all your father is a horrible father for not talking to you for 5 years and even when you were growing up he wasn't there second I'm not gonna let you beat yourself up about something we both know isn't true.." I said  
"How do you know it isn't true? I'm bound to repeat the same mistakes" he said and I sat on his lap  
"Because I know you! You won't let this baby feel the way you felt growing up.. You won't let anything hurt her.. I know you're going to be an amazing father because if you treat her the way your treat me you'll be perfect.." I said and kissed his cheek

We were asleep on the bus the following week.. Jon's arm was draped over me and his hand was on my stomach I felt a huge kick  
"Woah.." Jon said sitting up in the bed I opened my eyes  
"What?" I asked  
"Did.. Did you feel that?" He asked I laughed  
"Uh yeah I felt that.." I said  
"Oh my god.." He said "she kicked.." He said as I grabbed his hand placing it back where it was  
"She's very active at night.." I said  
"Oh my god.. That's mine.. I put that in there.." He said I teared up a little  
"Yeah.. You did.."  
"Oh my god.."

 ** _aww.. Poor Jon I can't believe that he thinks that.. but seriously though how cute was that last part? Pretty adorable if I say so myself..Let me know what you think!_**


	12. Chapter 12

We got to the taping and we had to separate I was approached by a writer who told me the plan for tonight and I was actually going to be ringside tonight for jon's match.. I was excited but I knew he wouldn't be. I walked in the locker room and saw him reading the prompt for tonight he threw it on the ground  
"Nope.. Not happening. Absolutely not.." He said as he started to walk out the door  
"Why not?" I asked  
"It's too dangerous!" He said  
"But.." I started  
"No Renee! You're not doing this! It's too dangerous! You are pregnant! You're carrying our baby! If anything happened to you.." He said  
"It's not like I'm gonna be in the ring! I'm gonna be ringside!" I said  
"No.." He said  
"I'm going.." I said  
"I said no.." He said walking after me  
"You can't control me!" I yelled  
"That's my kid in there!" He yelled pointing at my stomach "I will do anything to keep her safe!" He said  
"I'm carrying the kid so I know what i can handle! It's what they want to happen and that's what's gonna happen!" I said going to makeup leaving him standing there

The whole match was hard to watch it was intense but I didn't get hurt.. I didn't stress.. The baby is fine.. He really needs to chill a little but that won't happen

I got on the bus while Jon was showering… I was eating strawberries and whip cream and looking at furniture to finish up the nursery which we still have to paint and finish.. when Jon got on the bus he fell on the couch face first  
"Ow.." he said muffled in a pillow and i smiled  
"Want a massage?" i asked  
"No.. Everything hurts.." he said  
"want to help me look at furniture?"  
"Not tonight" he said  
"You said that everyday the past week" I said a little irritated  
"We've still got time.. Plus I'm exhausted.." He said and I got mad at that last comment  
"You're exhausted? are you kidding me?" i said and he looked up from the pillow at me  
"Yes.. i just had a 30 minute match that tore me apart.." he said  
"I'm on the road, dealing with everything, helping you, trying to be a wife, trying to work, traveling all while trying to get a nursery together by myself while growing a child inside me! and YOU are the only one allowed to be exhausted?" I asked raising my voice  
"You know that's not how I meant it!" He said standing up  
"Sure sounds like it.." I said  
"I'm sorry! I know you're exhausted but we still have time! We've got like 4 months"  
"We have 16 weeks... Maybe... She can come at 37 weeks if not before.. So technically we've got at least 2 and a half months.." I said  
"That's soon.." He said  
"Exactly!" I said folding my arms  
"I didn't realize it was so soon.. Look.. Ok.. We'll finish the nursery as soon as we get back i swear.." He said  
"Ok.." I said  
"And in the meantime.." He said as he bent down to my stomach "you stay put! You don't come out until everybody is ready!" He said and I laughed

The past few days Jon has been super quiet and not focused at all really. For the first time in a long time they are splitting us up on different tours.. He's gonna be by himself and I'm gonna be alone.. I have the heavier tour though which sucks.

 ** _** Uh oh... They're on separate tours.. This is probably gonna be torture.._**


	13. Chapter 13

I was laying on the bed in my hotel room half way across the world in England while Jon was still in the states.  
"Come home!" He said and i laughed  
"I can't! I'm busy working!" I said  
"You're legit giving me serious anxiety.." He said  
"Why? I'm fine.." I said  
"Because you're 6 months pregnant and we've never been separated on a tour since we started seeing each other and now they think it's the perfect time to split us up? I seriously cannot focus.. I miss you. I want you home right now!" He said and i laughed  
"I'll be home in 3 weeks.." I said  
"Oh hell no! I want my girls with me now! This isn't safe in the slightest.. What if you go into labor? I'm not there"  
"Then you better catch a plane get here.." I said  
"Not funny.." He said

The following three weeks were torture. I was jet lagged and tired and exhausted and in 28 weeks and 6 days along so I'm 7 months tomorrow.. I've gotten so much bigger in the past weeks another thing that has started is Braxton hicks contractions.. I've left that little detail out when talking to Jon he was on edge enough as is..

I unlocked the door at the house and locked it back putting my bags down I went down the stairs to the basement and saw Jon working out I leaned against a wall  
"Ya know most men would pick their wives up from the airport.." I said and he turned around he grabbed me pulling me to him  
"Thank god.." He said and kissed me  
"See.. I'm fine.. We're back in one piece.. She listened.. She didn't come early.." I said he kissed me again  
"Thank god.. See.. This is all I needed.. I needed my girls home safe and sound.." He said and I kissed him he deepened it and picked me up carrying me up the stairs without breaking the kiss  
"What are we doing?" I asked as he kicked the bedroom door open and laid me down on the bed he kissed my neck  
"Fulfilling my other needs.." He said and I laughed we were mid kiss when I felt another sharp pain and my stomach got hard I pulled away  
"Hang on.." I said and he looked concerned as I sat up the pain passed and my stomach softened I bent back down to kiss him  
"You okay?" He asked  
"Yeah.. Just a Little contraction.." I said before I realized what I had just said  
"Wait what?" He asked pulling away this time  
"Nothing.. It's nothing.." I said  
"You said contraction.. That's not nothing"  
"It is nothing.. They've been happening the past few weeks.." I said  
"See.. That's why! This is why you shouldn't be traveling alone!"  
"Honey.. They're Braxton hicks contractions"  
"What?"  
"They're not real.. It's my body's way of preparing.."  
"You're ok?" He asked  
"Yes"  
"I just don't want you to hesitate to tell me things like that.."  
"Babe.. When I actually go into labor trust me you will know.."  
"Are you scared?" He asked  
"Are you?" I asked him  
"Terrified but I'm not gonna be going through it.." He said and I laughed  
"I wish you were.. It's gonna hurt so bad.. I'm gonna be such a bitch..." I said and he laughed at me  
"Hey.. You do what you need.. If you're a bitch to me that's just the price in gonna have to pay for my little girl to get here"

 _ **It's almost time guys! We're getting closer!**_


	14. Chapter 14

We were on the road for three weeks and then I had a doctors appointment and before I knew it I was 37 weeks.. Full term. I can go at anytime. It was my last night on the road I would be home until she was born

It was sad walking out of the arena I started to cry saying my goodbyes  
"Hey.. It's ok.. The next time we see you your gonna have a beautiful little girl to introduce.." Stephanie said hugging me  
"I'm terrified.." I said and she hugged me tighter  
"Good.. Because there's nothing more terrifying or more wonderful than becoming a mother.. You're gonna be an amazing mom.." She said

We were laying in bed the following week..  
"Are you ready?" I asked Jon  
"Why? Are you feeling contractions? I can get ready really quick.." He said throwing the blankets off of him and getting up grabbing his jeans  
"No.. No.. Get back here.. I'm not in labor lay back down.." I said he sat back down  
"Thanks for the panic attack.." He said  
"I mean are you ready to do this?" I asked him  
"Little late to be deciding that now don't you think?" He asked  
"Come on.. You know what I mean.." I said laughing a little  
"Honestly.. I'm terrified out of my mind.. I just hope that I can be there and not miss anything and I'm scared because I don't know what to expect. I mean you have a bond with her already and I don't.. I'm just terrified that I won't know what to do or that I won't have a bond with her.." He said  
"Don't worry about that.. She will have you wrapped around her little finger.." I said and kissed him I pulled away  
"You know.. We've spent all this time getting everything ready and getting ourselves prepared that we haven't figured out her name.." I said  
"I guess that's a pretty important thing to figure out.. Hmm.. What about Millicent.." He said and I just looked at him  
"Millicent? Really? That's your choice? No boy will ever want to get near her.."  
"Good! That's the point!" He said I laughed  
"Seriously.. What have you come up with?" I asked him  
"Ella Grace.." He said and I smiled  
"Ella.. I love it.."  
"Really?" He asked surprised  
"Yeah.. You just named her congratulations.." I said and he kissed me he bent down and kissed my stomach  
"Ok you.. We're ready now.. You can come out now.." He said I laughed


	15. Chapter 15

The following week passed and the next and before I knew it I was almost 40 weeks.. Jon had to be at a taping in North Carolina.. He didn't want to leave..  
"Just keep your phone on you where I can get ahold of you if I need to.." I said kissing him  
"And you stay pregnant until I get back.." He said  
"I'll try.." I said

Unfortunately somebody else had other plans.. As soon as her daddy got on that plane she decided it was time.. I started having contractions that lasted throughout the night it was painful but not quite excruciating yet.. But I knew it was real... I tried to get sleep knowing I was gonna have a long day tomorrow if she decided to come.. I was surprisingly calm..  
"ow.. Why do you have to be so against the rules? Did you not hear your daddy? You have to stay put until he gets back…" I said sitting up in the bed and then I felt probably one of the worst contractions yet it made me double over "ok.. ok.. as long as you don't come out we'll do this your way.. but you are not coming out until your dad gets here!" I said with tears in my eyes

Jon got back the next morning.. I was sitting on the couch in excruciating pain now.. He walked in  
"I'm home.." He said  
"Yeah.. Let's go.." I said  
"Where? I just got home" he said  
"I don't think she cares.. We gotta go.."  
"Now? Right now?" He asked I squeezed his hand tightly  
"I swear to god if you don't get me somewhere that has pain medication I will break your hand!"

Once we finally did get to the hospital there was no break between contractions..  
"How long have you been having contractions?" The nurse asked me  
"Since about 3 last night.." I said trying to breathe  
"3 am?" She asked  
"No.. 3 pm.. Yesterday afternoon.." I said and felt more pressure as she checked me  
"You've been in labor for 19 hours by yourself?"Jon asked raising his voice  
"Yeah.. I didn't want to call you back.. You needed to be at the taping.." I said  
"And you needed pain medication.. For 19 hours! You went through all of that just because you didn't want to call me?"  
"Let's not get into that right now we have other things to focus on.." I said  
"She's right.. She's 8 cm dialated.. 2 more to go and if you want the epidural there's still time.."  
The nurse said  
"Yes! 1000% yes! Somebody help me because I feel like I'm gonna die!" I said

They got the epidural in and it was like somebody flipped a switch and I knew I was having contractions they were somewhat painful but nothing like before and I was numb it just felt like a bunch of pressure.. The ended up having to break my water since it surprisingly hadn't broke on its own.. About an hour later the doctor came in and checked and I was 10 cm.. Fully dilated.. It was time..  
"Are you sure this isn't happening too fast?" Jon asked  
"No.. All women are different and all labors are different.. Be assured your baby is fine. She's handling it all well.. She's ready to enter the world.." The nurse explained to him  
"okay.." Jon said looking at me  
"ok.." i said he kissed me  
"Are we ready to do this?" he asked me  
"Little late to be deciding that now babe.." I said  
"Let's do it.." he said grabbing my hand  
"Here we go.." I said

 _ **Oh boy.. It's happening! Exciting!**_


	16. Chapter 16

I pushed for around 20 minutes..  
"Her head's out! Your at her shoulders. We're gonna see which shoulder she wants to give up first.." the doctor said I didn't care what shoulder she wanted to give up just come out.. I don't care well I got my wish but she gave up BOTH of her shoulders at the same time and let me tell you when I say excruciating I mean excruciating that stupid epidural did NOTHING it faded away at the worst possible time and I'm pretty sure I did break Jon's hand but he knew better than to say anything to me at this moment.. at least he was smart..  
"Last one.. She's almost here.. You're doing so good.." The doctor said  
"She's almost here! You've got this.." Jon said in my ear as he pushed my hair out of my face as I pushed one last time I saw the small little baby fall into the doctors arms he put her on my chest it took a second but she finally did cry and it was the most amazing feeling ever having her on my chest it was like everything was right in the world she was so beautiful all the pain and everything I've went through was totally worth it when I looked at her tiny face  
"You did it.. She's here!" He said I looked at him he had tears coming down his face  
"Oh my god.. She's here.." I said he kissed me the nurses took her to get cleaned up and weighed and Jon wouldn't let her out of his sight..  
"Say hi mommy and daddy.." The nurse said placing the little girl in my arms I broke down at that point "she's 5 pounds 8 oz and 18 inches long.."  
"She's so tiny.." I said  
"She's beautiful.." Jon said  
"She looks like you.." I said and he smiled  
"Here.. Hold her.." I said placing her in his arms I could pinpoint the exact moment that he fell in love it was when she opened her eyes and looked into his and she wrapped her tiny hand around his finger  
"Hi Ella... You're so beautiful.. Are we sure we don't want to name you Millicent?" He said looking at me  
"Absolutely not.. Ella Grace.." I said and he smiled  
"My little Ella. Like Cinderella but you're way prettier than Cinderella.." He said to her she was staring at him she was so fascinated by him  
"She recognizes your voice.." I said

I fell asleep at some point and when I woke up I looked over at the chair next to the bed and saw Jon asleep he was holding my hand in his and Ella was asleep on his chest his other hand was on her to make sure she was secure. It was adorable..

I stood up slowly in pain I walked over to Jon and started to lift Ella from his arms he woke up  
"It's me its me.." I said  
"Don't scare me like that.." He said  
"Well she needs to eat.." I said "it's been two hours.." I sat down and began to feed her  
"It's amazing what your body can do.." He said watching  
"I know.. It's crazy.."  
"Think about it.. You carried and created this little girl inside of your body and she has only been out for 6 hours and your body has already switched to her being outside and it is taking care of her by providing her food.."  
"yeah.. by the way sorry about almost breaking your hand.." I said he laughed  
"after what you went through I don't think I have the right to complain.." He said I smiled and Looked down at Ella and kissed her head  
"Totally worth it.." I said and he kissed me  
"Thank You.." he said and I looked at him "You gave me a purpose for the crazy things that I put myself through.. You gave me something I've always wanted.. and I can't thank You enough for everything you went through to give us a beautiful little girl.." He said and i wiped the tear off my cheek as he kissed me

 _ **Baby Ella is here! and she's so freaking adorable!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Two days later we were finally able to go home.. Jon helped me get dressed and we got Ella dressed in a cute outfit with a bow of course I found something out in those two days.. Jon Hated bows.. I don't know why but he does..  
"It's bigger than her head!" Jon said  
"It's cute!" I said laughing a little  
"It's child abuse.." He said  
"Don't say that! They won't let us leave" I said  
"Good! I'm fine with staying here.. I won't break her that way.." he said i just rolled my eyes  
"So let me get this straight.. You're ok with living here for the next 18 years and sleeping in that chair?" I asked  
"Ok so We may have to do some remodeling but we could make it work.." He said I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head  
"Nice try.. We're going home" I said

We put her in her car seat and it made her look even more tiny than she was we got in the car and got her secured. Jon helped me in the back  
"Let's go home..." He said I smiled  
"So it begins.. We're alone.." I said and he looked in the rear view at me and back to the road as he began to drive  
"We'll be fine.." He said I nodded and watched Ella as she slept

She was so good she slept all the way home before waking up and looking around as we pulled into the driveway Jon got out and came back to help me out and get her car seat  
"She's awake now.." I said and he smiled  
"Hi baby girl.. Good morning precious.. We're home.." He said carrying her car seat up to the door he unlocked it and let me in first he walked in and sat the car seat on the floor he bent down and got her out and began carrying her around the house  
"Daddy's gonna show you where you're gonna have so much fun while mommy goes upstairs and sleeps.." He said kissing my head before walking the opposite way I smiled and began to walk up the stairs he grabbed my hand  
"Hey.." He said I looked at him "we're complete.." He said looking at Ella then back at me I kissed him  
"I love you.." I said

I woke up and walked down the stairs slowly and saw Jon watching TV with Ella in his arms asleep I walked to the couch sitting down  
"You know she's never gonna sleep on her own if you hold her every time she sleeps.." I said  
"I don't care.. I just can't put her down she's too precious and cute.. and if I do I'm afraid i'll lose her.." he said and i laughed  
"She's two days old! she can't even lift her head up how is she gonna crawl away?" I asked him  
"She's very advanced for her age.." He said as I took her out of his arms and held her I was looking her over when i noticed something was missing "Hey.. When I left her with you didn't she have a bow in her hair?" I asked and he looked at her  
"Did she? I don't remember?" He said and I narrowed my eyes at him and put my hand in between the couch cushions.  
"What's this?" I asked pulling the bow out  
"See! I told you she's very advanced! She must have taken it out.."  
"Ella… You don't like your bows? so much that took it out of your hair and stuffed it down the couch cushions? well.. considering you only sleep and eat I think you had help from someone.." I said and looked at Jon he just smiled at me  
"Ok so she may have had some help.. but in my defense she said she didn't like it.." he said  
"Uh huh.. Sure.." I said


	18. Chapter 18

A week later we finally got into a normal routine. Jon went back on the road despite his constant arguing against it. He has been on the road and not been home for 2 weeks now and he hates it. He wants to be here but he knows he has to work.

I got out of the car and grabbed Ella's Carseat as I walked in the door backstage at RAW for the first time in almost a month. Walking back through the doors and seeing the producers it felt amazing to be back I missed it but it was also different obviously. I looked at the chart to see where the locker rooms were set up I found Jon's name and started to walk to the locker room when I saw stephanie  
"Renee! Hi sweetie!" she said hugging me and then leaning over to look at Ella who was still fast asleep in her carseat  
"This is Ella.." I said and she smiled touching her hand  
"She's beautiful.. She's so tiny.. You forget how small they are" She said  
"She's up to a whole 6 pounds 9 oz now.." I said and she hugged me once more before I went in Jon's locker room and put the carseat down and got Ella out and began to carry her around the hallways I got surrounded by everybody wanting to look at her I saw Ella open her eyes when there was a crowd She looked at everybody then she looked in my eyes and i heard her start to cry I rocked her to soothe her I needed to get her away from the crowd so I quickly said my "i'll catch up with you later" to everybody as I was walking to the curtain I looked at Ella  
"Don't you get comfortable in this place. Wrestling is only for Daddy! I can't handle watching you too!" I said to her as I began to walk to the ring where Jon was talking to Colby I saw Colby smile and point at me Jon turned around and practically ran over to me  
"Surprise Daddy!" I said and he kissed me before taking Ella from my arms he held her close  
"Hi baby girl..I've missed you so much.." Jon said kissing her  
"I'm here too.." I said crossing my arms he smiled and put his arm around me and kissed my head  
"I missed you too.." He said and Colby walked over as I walked to talk to the girls  
"I want to hold her!" He said and jon laughed  
"No!" He said  
"Renee! He's being greedy!" Colby said and pointed at Jon  
"Let him hold her!" I said and Jon held Ella closer to his chest  
"No…Mine!" He said  
"You sound like a little kid! Give her to him!" I said walking back over there  
"Fine… Sit down" he said Colby sat down Jon placed Ella in his arms carefully  
"DO NOT MOVE!" He said Colby smiled at Ella  
"You're lucky She looks like Renee.." He said to Jon it was true she did look like me when she was asleep but she was all Jon when she was awake  
"Can I have my baby back now?" he asked and Colby gave her back jon smiled and started to walk towards the back  
"I guess I'll just be here…" I said as he walked up the ramp looking at Ella  
"Yeah.. I got this!" he said I just rolled my eyes he was mesmerized by Ella


	19. Chapter 19

Would you guys want to see a sequel to this story? I am starting to write it and it's going to be a time jump of 5 years and there is some major things happening in this story... Let me know if this is something you want to see!


	20. Chapter 20

Holy crap guys, it's been close to two years since I've updated any of my stories on here! woah.. Well I have been writing since then over on Wattpad under rickielizabeth95 I've got 6 or so stories published over there if you'd like to read them, they involve Finn Balor if you're interested. I also have a story published that I am currently updating that is about Candice Lerae! I am thinking seriously about posting it on here as well.. What do you all think? Would you even be interested in it? Let me know! Thanks so much! Love Ricki!


End file.
